


Finished

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: Cylon Detector
Series: 100 Word Drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 2





	Finished

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 02/26/2005

He was remembering, or rather, reliving his encounters with Six again. It was getting harder to mask his words when he'd get caught talking to himself. And today was such a day. He was sitting in the Galactica's conference room with President Roslin, Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh and Captain Adama.

"Dr. Baltar, Commander Adama asked you a question," he heard President Roslin say, snapping him out of his daydreams.

"I'm sorry, Madam President. And to answer the Commander's question, the detector is finished."

"Good, we can start testing," Apollo replied.

"Then we'll start with the Galactica."

"I agree," Six whispered.


End file.
